The European Patent Application EP-A-0 252 261 discloses a rotatable nozzle for high pressure cleaning apparatuses. With this nozzle cleaning liquid is supplied through a central inlet opening of a housing and is passed outward through channels onto a blade wheel of a turbine body causing a rotation of a rotor radially and axially supported on a central bearing stud. Having passed the blades of the turbine body the pressurized cleaning liquid enters a collecting space and flows through inlet openings into a nozzle and subsequently out of the rotatable nozzle in a conical shape. The nozzle supports on a pin which in turn supports with its front end in an open pan bearing, with the rear end of the pin-type nozzle body supported in an excentric driving pan of the rotor driven by the blade wheel.
West German Patent Application DE-A-34 19 964 discloses a similar design of a rotatable nozzle using a diverting body for directing entering cleaning liquid onto turbine blades, the cleaning liquid exiting in a conical shape, a nozzle arranged inclined to a central axis in a separate nozzle body.
The West German Utility Model DE-U-88 01 793 discloses a further rotatable nozzle using a guiding ring for diverting the entering cleaning liquid onto a rotor ring formed like a francis turbine. The rotating body centrally supported on an axis fixed at a support plate provided with passages drives a nozzle body via an excenter in order to achieve an oscillating path of movement of the nozzle body, in turn, of the exiting beam. In order to avoid excessive rotational speed the rotating ring is provided with a separating wall forming a retarding gap for limiting the rotational speed of the turbine at high liquid pressures.
The USA Patent Specification No. 4,747,544 discloses a spray device comprising a central support and supply element bearing a rotational body for rotation about a central axis. At least one nozzle element is attached at the front surface of a rotational body at the outlet side of a spray device. The axis of the nozzle element is offset both to the central axis and to the direction of rotation of the rotational body. The rotational body is closely surrounded by a jacket.
All these known rotatable nozzles have the disadvantage that the entering cleaning liquid is first passed outward through separate diverting bodies onto the blade wheel of the centrally supported rotor. Furthermore, these known designs need a centrally mounted bearing axle in order to axially and radially support the rotating blade wheel. Moreover, the rotor having the blade wheel mounted thereon and the nozzle body are inherently formed as two parts in view of the rotational axes inclined to each other each part being necessarily separately supported. This results in a very complex design in view of the high number of individual parts and the inherent separate supports. Furthermore, due to the series arrangement of inlet opening, diverting body, turbine wheel, etc., the known rotatable nozzles have a large longitudinal extension. In particular, the bearing between the nozzle body and the excenter is subject to considerable wear in view of the super-imposed rotation and linear swing limitation.